1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of computer systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable methods for improved processing of expression-based data in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known methods for processing expression-based data are generally computationally inefficient. For example, when values are stored in a database and are changed, other values that utilize the changed values are potentially affected. When a small number of values are associated with a particular data modification, there is a large amount of system overhead required in existing systems to update the dependent data. The required steps in the known are include obtaining the affected values from the database, recalculating them and updating the database with the new values. When a large number of values are associated with a particular data modification, the amount of system overhead involved is extremely large. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a method for improved processing of expression-based data.